Parque de atraccionesDiversion?
by HirotoxMidorikawa
Summary: Unos amigos se apuntan para ir a un parque de atracciones donde cambiaran sus vidas.HirotoxMidorikawa-AfuroxAtsuya-NagumoxSuzuno y un poco de GoenjixShirou


El sol alumbra la habitacion dejando ver a un peliverde con sus cabellos suetos acostado en su cama,este se levanta poco a poco hasta frota los ojos y bosteza sin ganas.

-Aaahh,no tengo ganas de no pude dormir deveria de haber visto esa pelicula-se tira a la cama otra vez.

-Flash back-

Una niña esta corriendo por el bosque hasta chocarse contra alguien.

-Per-perdon...-se levanta rapido y cuando iba a empezar a correr otra vez,este la coge de la mano

-Donde vas?...no te hare daño

-Es que me tengo que ir,ademas no te conozco

-Como que no me conoces?...no te acuerdas de mi-la chica se le queda mirando...entonces empezo a temblar...era el...del que ella estaba escapando-

Tu-tu eres...el-el fan-fan-fantasma!-intento librarse del agarre pero no podia era muy fuerte-Q-que quieres de mi!...sueltame

-Nada mas quiero tu cuerpo..asi podre poseerte y comerme las almas de los vivos*cara de lunatico*-entonces este le cogio,metio su mano por la garganta de la niña y le saco el corazon,despues se metio el mismo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh...no quiero ver estooooo-se agarraba Midorikawa al brazo de su amigo Hiroto mientras que empezaba a temblar

-No seas cageta...si se nota que es mentira...Pero has visto el corazon!si el de plastico!..por dios las peliculas de hoy en dia son cada vez peores-dio el otro pelirrojo

-Nagumo no te pases no ves que a Mido no le gusta esta clases de peliculas ¬¬ -le miraba Suzuno con su tipica mirada-Ademas no te hagas ahora el listillo que pareces mas tonto de lo que eres

-Que has dicho afeminado!

-Y tu tulipan amorfo!-empezaba otra de sus tipicas peleas

-Estos dos siempre igual...venga Mido-chan no te asustes que yo estoy contigo*sonrie*

-Haiii!

-Fin del Flash back-

-_**Esa fue la peor respuesta que pude dar,porque si me hubiera ido no hubiera visto como comenzaba a sacarle a todo el mundo sus organos**_-le entra un escalofrio-_**y es que encima eso no era lo peor es que se los comiaaaaaa**_-pensaba el peliverde.

-Mido-chaaan el desayuno ya esta listo-hablaba el pelirrojo desde detras de la puerta

-Ya voooyyyy!-se levanta de su cama-Se me han quitado las ganas de comer*suspira*-abre la puerta y se dirije a la estaba Hiroto sentado en la mesa esperando a sus amigos para no desayunar solo-Hola Hiro-chan!

-Hola Mido-chan *sonrie*..como dormiste anoche?

-Pues muy mal no paro de quitarme las imagenes de el fantasma comiendose...bueno no lo quiero recordar-_tarde pero bueno_

El pelirrojo le sonrie-entonces no tendras mucha hambre,ne?

-La verdad es que no-coge los palillos chinos y empieza a comer

-ya veo..se nota que no tienes hambre-le sale una gotita estilo anime-pero si nada mas te has comido tres cuencos de arroz,un vaso de zumo,dos tortillas y cinco helados

-Pues si eso para ti es mucho ¬3¬

-Hola-dijo Suzuno con un tono frio

-Hola Suzu-chan~

-Hola Suzuno*sonrie*

-Todavia no se a despertado el tulipan amorfo?

-No,que yo crea

-Esta todo el dia durmiendo*suspira*

-Cof,cof,cof...Hola "amigos" si es que se os puede llamar asi...ya que hablais mal de mi a mis espaldas ¬¬

-Ho-hola Nagumo-decian el peliverde y el pelirrojo nerviosos

Suzuno le mira y se sienta en la mesa para desayunar-porfin te has despertado bella durmiente-dijo con su mirada de siempre

-Tsk...no te pienso de hacer caso afeminado

-Como te atreves!

-Heeeey chicos dejaros ya de peleas..bastante tuvimos con anoche-dijo Hiroto

Los dos se miraron con enfado y siguieron comiendo

-Hoy teneis algo que hacer?...es que como no hay clases por si quereis ir al parque de atracciones

-A mi me encantaria ir Hiro-chan-respondio el peliverdecon estrellas en los ojos

-Por mi vale...pero si no va este porsupuesto-miro Nagumo a Suzuno

-Pues yo pienso ir

-Pues vamos todos...ah,si quereis podeis invitar a vuestro amigo...etto...como se llamaba-pensaba Midorikawa en el nombre de ese chico

-Afuro-contesto Suzuno

-Eso!

-Otro afeminado mas!...hacer lo que querais,a mi me da igual

-Tulipan amorfo ¬¬ ,Silenciate(es cogido de los Simpsons XD)

-No empeceis otra vez...venga llamarlo,no tardemos mucho para poder montarnos en todas las atraccionesa*se emocionaba el peliverde*

Suzuno fue a llamar al pelilargo.

-Digamelo!

-Hola,soy Suzuno

-Suzu-chaaan!...que de tiempo,que querias?

-Veras es que vamos a ir a un parque de atracciones y te e llamado para ver si querias venir

-Quien va?

-Va a ir Midorikawa,Hiroto,Nagumo y yo

-Pues me apunto*emocionado*...a que hora estoy alli?

-Ven ahora,que esta gente no quieren ir muy tarde

-Vale ahora voy...adios nos vemos

-Adios-cuelga-Dice que si viene-dirigiendose a sus amigos

-Perfecto,pues vayamonos a vestir,que no creo que querais ir en pijama-se rie

Se vistieron y esperaron a que llegase el llego se fueron directos al parque de atracciones.

-Que bien ya estamos :3 -dijo el peliverde-me quiero montar en la montaña rusa!

-Pues yo quiero ir a las tazas giratorias-decia el peliblanco

-Mejor nos separamos...Nagumo,Suzuno y Afuro vais por un lado..Mido-chan y yo vamos por otro..asi podemos ir donde queramos con mas livertad*sonrie*

Todo el mundo vieron que era una buena idea y se fueron por su lado.

Con Hiroto y Midorikawa

-Hiro-chan vayamos a la montaña rusa*cara de cochorrito*

-_**Que lindoo,no puedo decirle que no a esa carrita-**_Vale Mido-chan*sonrie*

_-_Weeeee-le coge de la mano al pelirrojo y se lo lleva hasta la atraccion,Hiroto estaba muy nervioso ya que cuando se montaba en esas cosas le entraba mareo y fatiga

-_**Tranquilo,no te va a pasar nada..solo es-es-es**_-mira a la montaña rusa y le entra un escalofrio

-Hiro-chan te pasa algo?-lo mira con preocupacion

-N-noo,tan solo estaba pensando en algo*se rie nervioso*

Con Suzuno,Nagumo y Afuro

-Vayamos a las tazas giratorias-dijo Suzuno con su tono frio,pero en realidad estaba emocionado ya que le gustaba mucho esa atraccion

-Pero si eso es de niños chicos-decia Nagumo burlandose de el-ah pero que digo si eres un niño chico afeminado jajajajajaja

-COMO ME HAS LLAMADO,TULIPAN AMORFO ¬¬

-Y TU AFEMINADOOOOO

-*suspiro*ya empezamos otra vez...chicos yo me voy a por un algodon de azucar ahora vengo-los otros dos no se enteraron ya que estaban con su fue a comprarlo-Hola*sonrie*deme un algodon de azucar,porfavor-decia cortesmente.

-Porsupuesto...aqui tiene

-Gracias!...que bueno esta ^^-El pelirrubio estaba tan entretenido con su algodon de azucar que sin querer se choco con un chico

-Aaahhh...oye ten mas cuidado,mira por donde vas*refunfuñaba*

-Go-gomen-el pelilargo noto como si su corazon latiera mas rapido al ver a ese chico,le estiende la mano para ayudarlo a leventarle-No me fije lo siento..es que estaba muy entretenido con mi algodon de azucar*le sonrie*

-Lo hubieras dicho antes *sonrie*quien no se entreteneria con una cosa tan dulce y que sabe tan bien-empezo a caersele la baba de solo pensar en ese azucar,los dos empiezan a reirse.

-Bueno quieres que te invite a uno y asi ya no estoy en deuda por lo de el accidente de antes-le sonrie tiernamente sacandole a este un leve sonrojo

-Va-vale-miro hacia otro lado para que no le viera el sonrojo

-Otro algodon de azucar,porfavor

-Aqui tiene

-Gracias...toma aqui tienes-le estiende el dulcey le sonrie

-Arigattô*se sonroja un poco*-empieza a comerselo-quieres acompañarme a la montaña rusa...es que mi hermano se a ido con su novio Goenji-bakka y me a dejado solo-decia mientras se comia el algodon de azucar

-Porsupuesto,ah espera que malos modales los mios...me llamo Afuro Terumi,encantado

-Yo soy Atsuya Fubuki,y igualmente

Con Suzuno y Nagumo

-Afeminado...espera que raro que Afuro no nos haya intentado separar-miraron los dos donde antes se encontraba el pelirrubio sin obtener nada de el

-Afuro?...donde se habra metido*suspira*...es mejor que vayamos a buscarlo-dijo Suzuno

-Por mi como si se pierde en el bosque

-No seas asi con Afuro,el no te a echo nada malo

-Tsk...siempre te estas preocupando por el,como si te gustara o algo parecido-miraba Nagumo para otro lado con enojo

-Pero que dices...ademas a ti que te importa...es que el es bueno conmigo no como tu-le mira friamente

-Bueno vayamos a las tazas giratorias-decia para no empezar otras de las absurdas peleas que tenian siempre

-No era para niños chicos-dijo burlandose el peliblanco

-Que le voy a hacer si tu quieres ir...venga vamos-le coge de la muñeca hasta llegar a las tazas giratorias.

Con Hiroto y Midorikawa

-_**No quiero morir,no quiero morir,no quiero morir,no...**_-este dejo de pensar al notar como el peliverde le cogia de la mano fuertemente

-Estas bien Hiro-chan?...te veo muy nervioso

-Yooo nervioso para nada

-Entonces porque estas cerrando los ojos con fuerza y no paras de temblar...pero si todavia ni se a puesto en marcha*suspira*

-Asi que te has dado cuenta-mira hacia el otro lado-Es que la verdad,no me gustan mucho este tipo de atracciones...me dan mucho miedo,tambien me entra fatiga y mareo

-Bueno una cosa puedo arreglar-el peliverde se acerca mucho al pelirrojo y lo agarra muy fuerte-no tengas miedo estoy contigo...por lo menos asi te quitara un poco el miedo*le sonrie muuy tiernamente*

-O/O A-a-arigattô Mido-chan-_**pero que me pasa porque estoy nervioso y mi corazon parece que se me va a salir del pecho...sentire algo por el...no creo...el solo es mi amigo**_

Entonces empezo a moverse la atraccion..iba muuuy rapido y Midorikawa no sortaba a Hiroto por nada del mundo..ya este no le tenia mucho miedo,aunque el mareo y la fatiga no se pudo arreglar ^^ bajar Hiroto se fue corriendo a los servicios el peliverde le siguio para no dejarlo solo.

Con Atsuya y Afuro

-Va muy rapido-dijo el pelilargo

-Un poco,pero no te preocupes no nos pasara nada malo...venga vamos-se montaron,todo el mundo no paraba de a subir una graaan cuesta y despues parecia como si te estuvieran tirando al salir se sentian con mucha adredalina.

-Vaya va muy rapido pero esta chulisimo-se emocionaba el pelirrubio

-La verdad es que si...montamosnos en esa atraccion-dijo señalando a una que eran como culumpios dando vueltas,que parecian que se iban a salir de aquella atraccion

-Vale...oye,te gustaria si despues por la noche nos montaramos en la mansion embrujada?

-*O* me encantariaa

-No te dara miedo despues,ne?-dijo en tono burlon

-Pues claro que no,yo soy muy valiente-decia mientras ponia una pose de chulo

-Ya veremos-_**me cae muy bien,ademas es muy divertido y mono...O/O pero que digo...me cae bien pero tampoco es para tanto**_

-Llamando el mundo a Afuro...estas ahiiii-pasaba su mano por delante de la cara de este

-E-eh si estoy aqui*rie nervioso*

-Te estaba diciendo cuando estabas en el mundo de Narnia,que entres y te subas al culumpio,que el hombre de hay nos esta mirando con cara de gorila salvaje..que porcierto creo que es uno

-Pues entonces entremos antes de que se nos eche encima para matarnos-los dos rien

Con Nagumo y Suzuno

-O-oye Nagumo me estas haciendo daño en la muñeca,sueltame

-Go-gome

-Desde cuando tu te disculpas?...te veo raro...no me digas que eres un extraterrestre de otro mundo y has secuestrado a Nagumo- decia despues de echarse a reir,aunque en realidad en el fondo estaba preocupado por su amigo

-No te burles de mi-dijo enogado-no nos vamos a montar ya en las tazas o que?

-Si si tranquilo,que no nos podemos colar

-Tsk,tipico de aqui-ya se acabo la cola y se sentaron en una de las tazas de color rojo y azul,alli no paraban de dar vueltas,vueltas y mas vueltas-al final no a estado tan mal como pensaba*sonrie*

-Pues claro,aunque digan que es para niños chicos...que yo no pienso eso...es muy divertido

-La verdad es que yo antes pensaba en eso...pero me equivoque...como tambien me equivoco en muchas cosas-dijo pensando en sus cosas

-Na-nagumo te encuentras bien?

-Si,vayamos ahora a otra atraccion..si tu quieres porsupuesto

-No voy a querer...si ami estas cosas me encantan-dijo sacando por primera vez una sonrisa...o eso es lo que pensaba el dos se fueron a tomar un helado ya que el peliblanco se lo pidio despues se fueron a una atraccion de agua,se pusieron choreando,asi que se fueron a tomar otro helado para secarse un poco.

-Oye Suzuno…por que siempre nos estamos peleando?-decia mientras se comia el helado

-Puees..mmm…porque somos muy diferentes,creo

-Ah…..es que ya estoy cansado de pelearme siempre contigo_**-Pe-pero que estoy diciendo**_

-Enserio Nagumo hoy estas muy raro-le miro el peliblanco preocupado

-Eh…no,soy el de siempre*rie nervioso*

-Dime lo que te pasa…para eso estamos los amigos,ne?...no me reire te lo prometo

-De verdad?

-no lo pienso repetir otra vez

-Vale…..pues lo que me pasa es que…

Con Hiroto y Midorikawa

-Te encuentras mejor Hiro-chan?

-Si,gracias

-No hay de que ^^,vamos a tomarnos un helado,y asi nos relajamos un poco de lo que a ocurrido :)

-Ha-hai!*sonrie tiernamente*-A Mido se le puso un leve sonrojo,al ver esa sonrisa que le hipnotizaba,aunque no sabia muy bien hasta una heladeria,alli se sentaron y esperaron a que les atendieran.

-Hola,que les sirvo?

-Traenos un helado de 20 sabores y dos cucharas

-Entendido-la camarera se fue a por el pedido

-Oye Mido-chan...porque has pedido solo uno?

-Es que pensaba que no te importaria compartirlo conmigo...si no quieres pido otro y no pasa nada

-No no,esta bien asi...no me importa compartirlo contigo-antes de poder decir algo el peliverde aparecio la camarera con su graaan helado

-Aqui tienen...que lo disfruten

-Gracias-dijeron a la camarera se volvio a ir,los dos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos mientras que comian el helado

-Mido-chan

-Que?

-Te gusta el helado de chicle?

-Pues claro,todos los helados son bienvenidos en mi estomago...por que preguntas?

-Veras es que...ami no me gusta...y te e preguntado para saber si tu lo querias

-Hiro-chan...me estas preguntando de verdad?...tu ya me conoces muy bien

-Es verdad,cuando el helado esta metido por medio nunca lo rechazas

-Que bien me conoces-los dos se rieron,Hiroto le dejo el helado de chicle a Mido y siguio comiendo,aunque ya no habia silencio entre los dos.

Con Nagumo y Suzuno

-Vale…..pues lo que me pasa es que…como te lo cuento...-se empezo a revolver su cabello

-Dilo ya...no tengo todo el dia

-cof,cof,cof-Nagumo estaba muuuy sonrojado y no paraba de temblar

-Te encuentras bien?-Suzuno le toco la frente,estaba ardiendo-tienes fiebre...deveria de llevarte a la enfermeria de aqui

-No,me encuentro bien...ves-se levanto del banco pero empezo a tambalearse

-No digas tonterias...venga vamos-este le agarro para que no se callera antes de llegar a la llegaron los atendio una enfermera.

-Pasen por aqui-le señalo una sala-ahora voy para tomarle la temperatura

-Vale-entran en la sala,el pelirrojo se estira en la cama y el peliblanco se sienta en una silla que estaba alli-Nagumo..te dije que no te metieras en ese cubo lleno de hielo,y despues te comieras un helado

-Tsk...dejame

-Bakka

-No estoy para peleas-la enfermera entro,le puso un termometro

-Chico-dirigiendose a Suzuno-avisame cuando pasen 20 minutos,es que estoy un poco ocupada

-Vale-se fue,dejandoles solos-te encuentras mejor?

-Un poco...aunque todavia me duele la cabeza-pasaron los 20 minutos en silencio,Suzuno aviso a la enfermera,esta le cogio el termometro,les dijo de que tenia mucha fiebre y que se tenian que quedar hasta que pasaran 2 o 3 horas,los dos solo asintieron y se marcho otra vez por la puerta.-Si quieres te puedes ir con los demas..yo me quedare aqui,no quiero que malgastes tu tiempo estando conmigo.

-Pero que dices...me voy a quedar contigo-dijo enojado con lo que le dijo su amigo-no pienso dejarte solo

-Por que haces esto por mi?

-Como bien te dije antes para eso estamos los amigos

-Ah...-se tapa con las sabanas hasta el cuello

-Te ves tan lindo sonrojado-ya que estaba con fiebre

-QUEE!...pe-pe-pero que dices!-este rie y se va acercando lentamente al pelirrojo,dejando muy poca distancia entre ellos,haciendo que este empezase a temblar-Que-que haces?

-Sabes Haruya...siempre te e querido decir una cosa...Me gustas!-dice esto dejando de perder la distancia que habia entre ellos

-Tu tambien me gustas-cuando se dio cuenta el peliblanco estaba encima del pelirrojo-Su-suzuno O/O ba-bajate

-Por que?..ya que me iba a entretener-empezo a repartirle besos por el cuello,sacandole al otro unos leves gemidos...el pelirrojo cogio al peliblanco de los hombros y lo empujo,dejandole ahora al otro debajo de el-Oye que-que haces-le saco al peliblanco un leve sonrojo.

-Yo no pienso ser el uke..tu que te crees...para algo dicen que el hielo se derrite con el fuego

Este empezo ahora a repartir besos por el cuello de su uke,sacandole le empezo a quitar la camisa,dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso,se le quedo mirando un rato y despues le empezo a dar mordidas y besos por su no paraba de gemir mientras le quitaba a este la tocaba por encima de sus pantalones el miembro ya despertado de este,sacandole mas gemidos sonoros,le quito muy despacio y sensualmente los pantalos e boxers,dejandole ahora ver su cuerpo,le miro de arriba a abajo,se acerco a su rostro y le planto un salvaje bajo hasta su miembro,empezo a darle besos y lamidas..El peliblanco no paraba de gemir estaba muy pelirrojo se metio el miembro en la boca y empezo a chuparlo con la lengua.

-Na-nagu...aahh..pa-pa..aah..raa..que me..aaah...vengo..aaaah-se vino en la boca de su seme,este se sonrojo-go-gome-El pelirrojo lo trago y le dio un apasionado beso

-Pero si esta muy bueno*sonrie pervertidamente*-le enseño tres dedos,el peliblanco cogio su mano y los chupo sensualmente,haciendo que el pelirrojo se excitaba mas,saco sus dedos de su boca y le metio por su entrada el primer dedo

-AAAh...du-duele

-Tranquilo-le da un beso-aguanta-despues le metio el segundo y por ultimo el tercero sacandole al peliblanco un grito de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas,el pelirrojo lamio sus lagrimas,y saco sus dedos.-Estas listo?

-S-si-el pelirrojo acerco su miembro a la entrada del otro y le penetro despacio para no hacerle daño,pero no lo soporto mas y le penetro del tiron

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...ten-ten...mas cuidado-Nagumo solo se quedo quieto un rato dentro de Suzuno...despues empezo a embestirlo cada vez mas rapido-Na..aah..nagu..aaah..no no puedo mas..aaah

-Y-yo..aah..tam-tampoco..aaah-los dos se vinieron a la vez,el peliblanco apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el pelirrojo-Suzuno..te amo..siempre te e amado desde que te conoci..eso era lo que te queria decir antes

-Yo tambien te e amado siempre-se acerca al pelirrojo y le da un dulce beso

-Pues yo creia que te gustaba el afeminado ese ¬¬

-No digas tonterias Afuro solo es mi amigo igual que lo es para ti*sonrie*

-Espero que sea solo eso..-se quedo dormido

-Y asi sera-tambien se quedo dormido acariciando los cabellos del pelirrojo


End file.
